My True Love Gave to Me
by mizMandy
Summary: My entry for The Twi Girls Next Door "12 days of Christmas" contest. Bella Swan has grown to hate Christmas, when new acquaintance Edward Cullen finds out he devises a plan to change her mind.
1. A man with a santa suit

**Chapter one- A man with a Santa suit**

I felt like I should be in one of those twelve step programs. "Hi my name's Bella Swan and I hate Christmas." It wasn't always this way, in fact, when I was a kid I loved Christmas. As I grew older though, I started getting more and more cynical about it, especially after my parents died. They were the type of people who went all out for Christmas, decorating the yard and baking cookies for all the neighbors.

It was too commercialized now and nobody really cared about the spirit of the day anymore. It was all about sales and presents. I usually spent the month of December holed up in my apartment as much as I could since it was practically impossible to go out without being slapped in the face with the fact it was Christmastime.

Unfortunately for me, my best friend and roommate Alice was determined that I would join her and her boyfriend Jasper at a local bar tonight. I tried begging off, saying that I had too much work to get caught up on while praying that she would just give it up already.

"Please Bella? Please?" She turned towards me, her eyes pleading. "Jasper's brother's in town for the holidays and he doesn't know anyone."

I groaned loudly, "Alice you promised me no more blind dates. I want to meet someone on my own."

Alice meant well, she really did, but she was a bit pushy at times. She had set me up with several men who were "perfect" for me. Yeah, not so much.

First there was Mike Newton, who was so boring that by the end of the night I wanted to run through the restaurant waving my arms wildly just for some excitement. Then she had tried to pair me with Jacob Black, he was very good looking and sweet, but he just seemed more like a buddy than anything romantic. There were numerous others but they're hardly worth mentioning.

"This isn't a set up, I swear. It's just some friends getting together and having a few drinks."

At last I gave in, we both knew I would eventually. "Fine, but I reserve the right to leave if I feel it resembles a date in any way."

Grabbing my hand and shaking it up and down before I could back out she squealed. "I promise we're going to have so much fun!"

She filled me in on the details before leaving to get ready at Jasper's house. I lounged around for a couple of hours just watching TV. I finally picked myself up and hauled myself to my room. Searching through my closet I started to reach for my standard little black dress but stopped myself. This wasn't a date and I wanted to make sure that message came across loud and clear. Instead I went to my dresser and pulled out my nicest jeans, I still wanted to look nice after all, and paired it with one of my rock t-shirts and my chucks. I never really bothered with makeup so after straightening my hair I was ready.

I took a cab to the bar so I could drink without having to worry about how I was going to get home and it didn't take long before I had arrived. It was dimly lit inside but I spotted Alice across the room jumping up and down, waving at me from a booth.

Making my way through the crowd I suppressed a sigh at being forced into meeting Jasper's brother. I knew I had to at least be sociable to the guy, it wasn't his fault that I didn't want to be here. I was enveloped in a warm hug from Alice when I reached the table.

Laughing at her exuberance I hugged her back before she turned to the booth. "Bella, you know Jasper," I nodded to him then diverted my gaze to the other person sitting there, "and this is his brother Edward."

I was stunned speechless for a minute. The man sitting in front of me was gorgeous. He had the messiest hair I had ever seen, and it was this weird shade of red that almost looked copper in color. His jaw looked like it was sculpted out of marble and his eyes were a startling shade of green.

I realized that I was staring and cleared my throat. "Hi Edward, it's nice to meet you." I mentally cringed at being so inept.

"You too, Bella." He smirked at me, he even made that look sexy. My panties were in danger of being ruined and I just got here. "Have a seat."

He scooted over and I slid in next to him. I could feel our thighs touching under the table and this strange current was passing through his leg and traveling straight to my nether regions.

The waitress came and took our drink orders and we all settled in. The conversation wasn't stilted at all, in fact it seemed like we had all been a group for a long time. I learned that Edward was just finishing medical school and would be moving to Seattle soon for his residency in pediatrics.

As the evening wore on I grew more and more comfortable around him so when he turned and asked me to dance I readily agreed. He led me out onto the floor just as a slow song started playing. He pulled me into his arms and I could feel every inch of him pressed against me. His hands rested against the small of my back, mine automatically wrapped themselves around his neck while we swayed side to side.

I noticed him glance down at my lips several times while we moved across the dance floor.. I wondered if he could feel the current that seemed to ebb between us.

Once we were back at our table the conversation somehow turned towards my aversion of the holidays.

"Let me get this straight, you _hate _Christmas? How is that even possible?" He asked with a look of shock on his face. Alice and Jasper were beyond being surprised by it anymore.

"I thinks it's too commercial and everyone is just out looking for the best deals." I defended.

"But, everyone's so much nicer at Christmas. Helping people in need out, things like that." Edward advocated.

"People should help all year long not just during the holidays."

"I agree, but even if that's the only time people think about helping out don't you think it's still appreciated?"

I could see his point, but this was one of my stronger arguments for my side and I didn't want to give in too easily. "But what about the other eleven moths of the year when people just turn a blind eye?"

"Tell you what, let me try and convince you. I bet I can make you like Christmas again. I bet I could do it in…" he tapped his chin in thought before continuing, " twelve days. Like the twelve days of Christmas. You have to do what I say and really try and enjoy yourself."

Alice and Jasper had stayed pretty quiet up until this point but Alice started bouncing up and down in her seat and clapping her hands. "That's a wonderful idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."

I was still feeling the effects of my last drink and definitely wouldn't mind getting to know Edward better so I agreed. I wasn't worried that he was going to change my mind so why not spend some time with him. I gave him my phone number and address, and we set a week from Monday as the start date before we parted ways with an awkward half hug.

The week flew by and by the time the following Monday came around I was excited to see Edward again even if it was because he thought he could change my mind about Christmas.

He had called me earlier today to make sure I was still willing and told me what time to be ready. I asked him what to wear and he told me it didn't matter. I was ready by the time he knocked on the door.

He was dressed casually in jeans and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up on his forearm.

"So you ready for your first day of Christmas? " He asked with a wink. I think I might have melted a little at the sight.

"Sure, what're we going to do?" I wondered aloud.

"It's a surprise, but I think you'll enjoy yourself."

We headed down to the street where he stopped at a silver Volvo and opened the passenger door for me. "Your sleigh awaits milady."

I giggled at his corniness as I slid into the leather seat. I noticed a couple of garment bags hanging in the back seat, but didn't give it much thought.

We drove for about twenty minutes before he pulled into a parking lot behind a large stone building. Looking around me I couldn't find any clues to tell me where we were. Edward came around and opened my door for me before opening the back door and grabbing the garment bags out.

"Now remember, you promised me that you'd go along with what I want to do."

I was a little apprehensive about what he had planned but nodded my head anyway. We entered the building and he stopped in front of the ladies restroom. "Go and put this on and I'll meet you back here in about ten minutes, okay?" He asked handing me one of the garment bags.

Going into the restroom I hung the bag up in one of the stalls and slowly unzipped it. Inside was an ornate Mrs. Clause costume complete with a snow white wig and cap, even little half glasses. I gulped wondering what was going on, but I had promised so I quickly changed.

Reentering the hallway I spotted Edward, at least I assumed it was Edward, leaning against the wall. He was dressed as Santa Clause. He had a long curly white beard and even had something stuffed into the front of his shirt to give him a large belly.

"Ready, Mrs. Clause?" He asked me while holding out his arm to me.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing now?"

"We're at one of the local group homes. They are having a Christmas party and needed a Santa and Mrs. Clause. The kids are looking forward to our appearance."

I had never been around kids too much but I had heard that you never let them see your fear, so I swallowed down my nervousness.

Once we were down the hall I could hear voices raised in excitement while carols played in the background. Pushing open the doors Edward grabbed his stomach and started bouncing it up and down.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!" He shouted.

The kids all screamed in excitement and started running towards us. They seemed to range in age from around six to twelve. Edward was so patient with them and they each took their turn sitting on his lap and telling him what they wanted for Christmas. The staff at the group home had already found this out and had the gifts waiting to be distributed by us at the end of the party.

By the end of the night I was over my apprehension and had to admit that I had thoroughly enjoyed myself. The kids were all busy playing with their new gifts when we exited the room. We stopped quickly to change back into our clothes before we headed back towards my apartment.

When we were standing outside my door I turned to face Edward, fiddling with my keys. "I had a lot of fun tonight. I was a little doubtful at first, but I'm glad you made me go."

"I had fun too. You were great with the kids." He seemed as reluctant for the night to end as I was so I invited him in.

"I really shouldn't. I'll see you tomorrow for another adventure. Okay?"

"Sure." I noticed him glance down at my lips and licked mine in anticipation. He started leaning closer to me. I closed my eyes and stood on my tip toes to meet him.

When our lips touched for the first time I felt butterflies start beating against my abdomen trying to break free. It started out slow and chaste but morphed into more when he ran his tongue across my lips begging for entrance. I opened for him and he slowly twined his tongue with mine. My hands had somehow made their way into his hair and twined themselves in his locks. He pulled away after placing a couple of small pecks on my swollen lips.

Slowly opening my eyes I looked up at him. His face was flushed and he had small little grin on his lips. "Wow."

I simply nodded, tell me about it.

He grabbed my keys from me and unlocked the door. Pecking my lips once more he dropped them in my hand.

He leaned in and whispered right in my ear, causing me to shiver. "Get some sleep, I'll call you in the morning." Then he turned and walked away.

Getting ready for bed later that night I relived the whole evening and found myself actually excited to see what tomorrow would bring. The twelve step program I had entered was not the one I was expecting, but for the first time in a long time I could almost see myself enjoying Christmas.


	2. The best way to spread Christmas cheer

**Chapter 2- The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear.**

I spent the next morning at work trying to get through some of the manuscripts before I went on vacation the following week. I usually loved my job, and I thought I was damn good at it. This morning seemed like more of a chore than anything else though.

Around lunch time my phone buzzed with a text, glancing at the screen I noticed it was from Edward.

**I'll pick you up around six- E**

**Are you going to tell me what we're doing?- B**

I had envisioned all kind of scenarios, but I still hadn't figured anything out. My phone beeped with his response almost instantly.

**Nope. Dress warm tho..- E**

**Please?-B**

I waited for his comeback for a few minutes before figuring this must be all the information he was willing to give me. I threw myself into my work after that so I could leave promptly at five.

I sped all the way home and was grateful that my police chief father couldn't see his little girl breaking the law. I made it with thirty minutes to spare, but I still hadn't picked what I was going to wear tonight so I was still feeling rushed. I finally just threw on a pair of leggings and a sweater dress; they would look nice when paired with my boots.

At six on the dot there was a knock on my door and I hurried to open it. He was leaning against the door jamb with his arms folded across his wide chest, that sexy smirk of his firmly in place. He was dressed simply in a t-shirt and jeans. He had an open leather jacket on to stave off the chill.

"You look great Bella." He had a feral look gleaming in his eyes as they swept over me.

I could feel my whole body blush in response to his compliment, but tried to push it down. I needed to show confidence with a man like Edward.

"So do you. Just let me grab my coat and we can go."

Once we were again settled into the Volvo I sat back and asked him about himself. He told me about growing up in Chicago, and what Jasper was like when he was younger. I froze up when he asked me about my formative years.

"Um… there's not much to tell. I grew up in Forks which is not too far from here."

"What are your parents like?" I hated when people asked about my parents. I didn't want to see the pity in his eyes when I told him my history. Luckily I was saved from having to have such a difficult conversation by Edward pulling the car to a stop outside of a church. I hadn't even noticed that we had driven into a more suburban area since I was so focused on our conversation.

There was a group of people milling around outside and I looked at him curiously. "What are we doing here?"

"I found this group online. We're going caroling, hence the dressing warmly." He replied as he was getting out of the car. He rounded the hood and opened my door for me while waiting for me to step out before shutting it.

"Edward I can't sing." Even I could hear the whining in my voice.

He reached over and turned up my collar while starring into my eyes. "Bella, you promised. There will be lots of people singing, your voice will blend in. Besides the best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear."

Giving in with a huff I nodded. The smile that lit up his face at that was breathtaking, and almost made my acquiescence worth it. I felt nice and toasty at the sight. Grabbing my hand he started to drag me towards the gathering, I could feel the usual tingle that occurred whenever we touched. I quickened my steps to catch up to him, but he still didn't release my hand.

We were gladly welcomed and handed a booklet filled with the songs we'd be singing. After waiting a few minutes for any late arrivals we set off down the block, Edward still holding tight to my hand.

At the first house I tried just mouthing the words so it would look like I was participating but Edward caught on rather quickly and sent me a sideways glance. With a sigh I started singing along, albeit badly. I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't sing. My mom used to tease me that I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. Before long the words started coming back to me.

We wandered around the neighborhood for a couple of hours before returning to the church. We declined the offers to come in and enjoy some hot chocolate opting instead to hit up Starbucks on our way back to my apartment.

This time when I invited him in he gladly accepted and we both sat on the couch turned facing each other. I curled my legs up under me and the conversation wasn't awkward at all. We talked about little things.

I was startled when Edward reached over and placed me on his lap. "Is this okay?"

I could feel my breathing pick up as I looked up at him. I watched as he lowered his head and our lips met again. This kiss didn't start off slow and gentle like the last time, it was hot and greedy. It was all lips and tongues.

I could feel Edward's hands running softly up and down my side while we explored each other's mouths. I let out a breathy gasp when one finally came in contact with my breast, his thumb grazing my nipple. It felt amazing, and we were still at the over the clothes groping. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like once it was skin on skin contact.

With a groan he pulled back and looked at me with regret. He was breathing heavy as he leaned his forehead against mine. "I think I should go."

"You don't have to." I whispered.

Groaning again he said "I don't want to. If I'm being honest, I want nothing more to take you to your bedroom and bury myself in you, but I don't think we're ready for that yet."

I shivered at the image his words conjured up. I knew he was right but that didn't mean I had to like it. Reluctantly I rose from his lap and headed towards the kitchen for a drink to cool myself off.

I could feel him walk up behind me before he wrapped his arms around my waist and supported his chin on my shoulder. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

I nodded and turned my head to press a kiss to his lips before he stepped away. I watched as he strode to the door, grabbed his jacket and let himself out.

I headed to the bedroom and stripped before changing into my pajamas. Switching off the lamp on my bedside table I burrowed into the comforter and was soon asleep, my dreams filled with images of Edward.


	3. The Grinch

**Chapter 3- The Grinch**

I awoke with a start on Wednesday, but I couldn't figure out what had awoken me. Snuggling back down into my warm bed I heard my cell phone beep again with a message. I peered at the clock, and then did a double take when I saw what time it was.

I must have forgot to set my alarm last night before bed. It had been years since I had slept in so late and I was feeling very rested. Stretching my arms above my head I groaned. I guess I needed to get up and find out who called, or my phone would just keep going off.

I was pretty positive that the message would be from work, trying to figure out why I hadn't shown up this morning. I had some personal days left so I decided I would call and just take the day off. It wasn't like it was life or death if I was there.

After checking in at the office I treated myself to a luxurious bubble bath. The water had turned cold by the time I got out and got dressed. I noticed I had missed a text from Edward while I was soaking and opened it up.

**How come you're not at work?-E**

**How do you know I'm not there?- B**

**I stopped by to see if you wanted to have lunch w/me- E**

**I'm playing hooky- B**

**Want some company?- E**

**Sure, I'm not doing anything today- B**

**Be there soon- E**

I looked around my apartment and hurried to straighten up a little before Edward arrived. About twenty minutes later I heard his distinctive knock. Letting him in I noticed the bag he was carrying. "What's in there?"

"I figured since you weren't doing anything today, we could get started on our next step. We're going to have a movie day."

That didn't sound too horrible, I liked watching movies. He walked into the living room and set the bag down on the coffee table before removing them from the bag. I tried to see what he had picked out but he kept them hidden from me while he went and popped the first one in.

As the opening credits opened he stretched out on the couch and patted the spot between his legs. Once we were comfortable we turned our attention to the screen. The first movie he had chosen was It's a Wonderful Life. I used to watch this every year with my mom, and told him so.

"How come you never talk about your parents Bella?" He asked quietly.

Sighing I turned my head so I could see him clearly. "They died when I was eighteen. They were on their way to visit me at school when they were hit by a drunk driver. They both died instantly, which is a blessing in way. At least they didn't suffer."

Even after all this time I could feel the numbness that overtook me when I got that call.

Wrapping his arms around me in a gesture that was more about comfort than anything sexual, he told me sincerely, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

We were silent for awhile after that just watching the movie. I caught myself moving my lips in time with the words on more than one occasion. If he noticed, he didn't show any sign of it.

I offered to make us a snack between movies and headed off to make some popcorn. He had the next movie all set up by the time I returned and we resumed our previous positions. He had obviously chosen all Christmas movies, which shouldn't have surprised me, since we were now watching A Christmas Story.

I found that I was really enjoying myself, even laughing several times, especially when the kid got his tongue stuck to the flag pole.

He stood to put in the last movie when it was over. "I saved the best for last."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Grinch, but not the newer movie. I'm talking about the original animated version. It's my favorite." He said with an grin. I think he was trying to impersonate the smile the Grinch had, but it just came off looking creepy, and I laughed.

"You really know how to wound a guy's pride Bella. This is some of my best material."

This just made me double over even more. I had tears running down my face from laughing so hard. I kept trying to compose myself but then would think of that smile and start all over again.

Edward just stood there for a few minutes watching me before he stalked towards me with a gleam in his eye. "So you think that's funny? I'll give you something to laugh about little girl."

"No Edward, whatever you're thinking don't…"

He pounced before I could finish my sentence. Straddling my legs so I couldn't move he started tickling my sides. Squirming and howling with laughter I tried unsuccessfully to break free.

"Okay, uncle!" I yelled. My arms were flailing all around trying knock him off guard, I stiffened when my hand accidentally brushed across the front of his jeans. I could feel his arousal pressed against the fabric. He hissed at the contact, and the sound ran straight through me, I could feel my blood begin to heat.

Feeling bold I repeated the action, slowly dragging my hand to let him know that it was deliberate. I gazed at him from below my lashes and watched as his eyes slid shut and his head fell back onto his shoulders. "Fuck Bella… you have no idea how good that feels."

I continued to stroke him over his clothing until he grabbed my wrists to stop my hands. "As much as I love that, I want my turn to explore your body."

He waited for me to acknowledge his statement before releasing me and leaning down, settling his weight between my legs. Supporting his weight on his forearms he nuzzled behind my ear. I could hear his labored breathing and it only fueled the flames that burned within me.

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own, they were busy sweeping up and down his back trying to memorize the feel of him, exploring his taught muscles. Meeting his lips with mine eagerly I reveled in the taste of him.

He broke the kiss, his lips blazing a trail down my throat taking little nips along the way. I could hear the sounds I was making but was helpless to stop them. When he reached the collar of my shirt he looked up at me, his emerald eyes smoldering. Without waiting for him to back out again I reached behind me and yanked my shirt over my head.

Edward groaned while his eyes swept over my bare chest. Never having put a bra on after my bath, I was completely exposed to his gaze.

"God you're so beautiful," he told me flipping us over, balancing me on him. Sliding his hands up he grazed my nipples before cupping me fully. It was my turn to let my head fall back and savor the sensations. His hands were soft, both in feel and pressure. He took his time exploring, gauging my reaction to determine what I liked.

Levering himself up so he was sitting, my eyes slid shut as I felt his lips close around one peak. The feeling caused from his mouth sent a shiver rocketing through me. I could feel his tongue caress my skin. Not wanting the other to feel ignored he switched repeating the process.

"Let's go to my bedroom." My voice was huskier than normal.

"We can't, not yet. But it will happen soon." He responded. I noticed that my voice was not the only one affected. "Let's watch the other movie."

Disentangling myself from him I reached down to retrieve my shirt. If the evidence of his aroused state wasn't so obvious I would seriously be starting to doubt myself. Every time we would start to get somewhere he would pull back and I couldn't understand what he was waiting for.

Once I was again presentable he laid back on the couch and pulled me down to lay in front of him. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he pressed play. I tried to focus on the plight of the Who's in Whoville, but kept getting distracted by the feel of his arms wrapped around me.

I awoke the next morning on time in my own bed. I was disoriented, the last thing I remember was laying with Edward on the couch watching The Grinch. I must have fallen asleep and then, him being a gentleman, had carried me to bed before letting himself out.


	4. Just Fuck me for Christmas

**Chapter 4- Just Fuck me for Christmas**

**Dress nice tonight- E**

That was the only clue he gave me when I read the text shortly before quitting time on Thursday. I should be offended that he wouldn't tell me where we were going, but I was too excited to care.

I was starting to get seriously frustrated with being denied by him. Edward and I had been spending so much time together lately that it just seemed like a natural progression to let things go further. Hopefully I could get him inside after whatever it was we were doing and we could pick up where we left off last night.

I picked up the phone to call Alice, she had been staying with Jasper a lot lately, but I knew that she would be making an appearance at the apartment eventually.

I listened to her greeting before returning my own. "I have a favor to ask Ali, can you stay at Jasper's place again tonight?"

"Why? What are your plans for the evening Bella? I know you and Edward have been nearly attached at the hip lately."

Ignoring her last comment I explained tonight's plan to her.

"So he's taking you out, but you don't know where?" She clarified. "Wear that silver wrap dress I gave you for your last birthday, he won't know what hit him"

"Won't it be obvious that I'm trying to impress him?" I worried aloud.

"Instead of answering that, let me ask you a question. Do you want to get busy with him tonight?"

I could picture her sitting in her office waggling her eyebrows up and down while she addressed me. "Yes, but…"

Going on as if I hadn't even spoken she said, "Then that dress will be perfect, trust me."

She had me there; Alice had the most fashion sense of anyone I knew so I did trust her. "Alright I'll wear it, but it's on your head if I look like a pathetic loser who's desperate to get laid."

"You are desperate to get laid though," she laughed.

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to know how long it's been for me."

We chatted for a few minutes more. I extracted her promise to stay away tonight before ending the call. It was only a quarter to five but I decided to duck out early so I could prepare for tonight.

Since I had left a little early traffic was scarce and I made it home in plenty of time.

I dropped my keys on the table and went straight to the bathroom. Starting the shower, I waited for it to heat up while I pulled out my clothes for tonight. I already knew what dress I was going to wear thanks to Alice, but I opened my underwear drawer reaching to the back for my sexier lingerie. I had very little excuse to wear them lately, but hopefully that would all change tonight.

I made sure to shave and groom all necessary areas, spending longer than usual under the hot spray. I dried my hair before getting the curling iron out to style it.

I was ready to go by six, which was our usual starting time, by six-thirty I was starting to worry. I was expecting him to be here by now, but he hadn't really told me what time, I just assumed. I grabbed up my phone to call him but before I could even flip it open I heard his knock.

I rushed over, flinging it open, there went my plan not to appear too desperate. He stood in the hallway, sexier than was safe for my peace of mind; he could have easily posed for GQ. He was dressed in a white button down shirt and gray slacks that molded his lean frame, he had even put on a tie for tonight. His hair was disheveled, sticking up in several different directions. As I was studying him he speared his hand into his hair running it through his locks, explaining how his hair had gotten the way it was.

While I had been ogling him he had apparently been studying me with the same intensity. I heard his sharp intake of breath. "Bella… you look… fuck…"

Blushing scarlet at his incoherent compliment I returned the sentiment.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up with something," he apologized, "I tried to call."

Glancing down at the phone that I still had in my hand I noticed that I did indeed have a missed call from Edward. He must have tried while I was blow-drying my hair.

"Don't worry about it, it happens. I would ask where we're going, but I'm sure you won't tell me."

"See…you're starting to get it." He told me with a wink. I could feel moisture beginning to flow in certain areas at the gesture. We needed to get out of here soon or I was going to jump him and we wouldn't be going anywhere for a long, long time.

I grabbed my wrap off the back of the couch and we headed down to his car. Once we were both situated he headed towards downtown. It took us a little longer to reach our destination then it had in the past due to the heavier traffic in the area.

He pulled into a parking garage and cut the engine before turning towards me with a grin. "Tonight's just about us, I'm taking you on a proper date. I can't promise the subject of Christmas won't come up…but let's just play it by ear."

I felt more than a little thrilled at the idea.

We strolled the short distance to the restaurant hand in hand; the fluttery feelings that usually overtook me when we touched seemed intensified by nerves. If I had my way, tonight would end with both of us completely satisfied.

He had made reservations at a small bistro style place, it was informal but nice at the same time. The hostess did a double take when she spotted Edward. Jutting her chest out she sashayed towards us, swinging her hips from side to side. I rolled my eyes at her blatant attempt to draw his attention, but Edward didn't even seem to notice, instead giving her his name while resting his hand on the small of my back.

I should have seemed like an innocent gesture, done out of courtesy, but it was oddly intimate.

After placing our order we settled into easy conversation. Sitting across the table from him gave me an excuse to subtly take him in. We shared some of the more personal details about each other. Our Christmas adventure never coming up.

It didn't last however, as we were sipping our coffee, both of us declining dessert, Edward cleared his throat, staring me in the eye. "If you could have anything in the world, what would you want for Christmas Bella?"

I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't even think before blurting out the thing I had been fantasizing about. "All I want is for you to just fuck me for Christmas."

I noticed him gulp before signaling the waitress that we were ready for the check.

Within minutes we were once again in his car speeding towards my apartment. We hadn't spoken much since my proclamation, the tension so thick between us you could have sliced through it with a knife.

I didn't wait for him to open my door once he had parked, instead jumping out excitedly. I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to my apartment and through the door.

As soon as it shut, I found myself pushed back against the wall, Edward's mouth hot and needy on mine. I returned his kiss with matching enthusiasm, entwining my hands into his hair.

Leaving my lips, he trailed his mouth down my neck. I groaned as a thrill shot straight to my core. Unwilling to break the connection he mumbled against my skin. "Fuck Bella, I want you so bad. You have no idea what your words did to me."

Pressing myself against the obvious bulge in his pants I whispered in what I hoped was a sexy purr. "Oh, I think I've got a pretty good idea."

He lifted me up, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist, and carried me towards my bedroom. He had to stop and ask me which door was mine, which led to more kissing in the hallway, before he finally managed to open the door.

Laying me back on the bed, he kicked off his shoes before crawling up my body. He resumed his attack on my mouth, his hands roaming my body.

I worked on the buttons of his shirt, wanting to feel his skin under my palm. Giving up in frustration halfway through I pulled on the collar just wanting to rip it off. Breaking the kiss he rose to his knees, jerking it over his head and throwing it behind him.

This was the first time I had seen him without a shirt and he surpassed even my wildest fantasies. He wasn't overly muscular, but had a physique that left little doubt that he worked out and took care of himself.

Instead of returning to our previous position, he looked at me with his sexy smirk gracing his lips. Reaching for the tie on my dress, he began to undress me, his hands caressing every inch of skin he exposed.

Once I was lying there clad in only my lingerie, his blazing eyes roamed across my body, his gaze lustful. "You look amazing spread out for me. Good enough to eat."

Stepping to the end of the bed he picked my foot up… his hands soft, belying the urgency of his scrutiny. Placing his lips on the inside of my ankle he started trailing kisses upwards towards my juncture. His mouth was inches from where I wanted him the most before he switched to the other working his way back down.

I sat up, impatient to see the rest of his magnificent body, my hands reaching for the clasp on his slacks. I pushed them from his hips along with his boxers, taking in the sight of his erection. He stood there allowing me my perusal of his body.

Not able to stand the anticipation anymore, I reached out and wrapped my hand around him, stroking slowly. I heard him groan, the sound spurring me on I repeated the action. He began thrusting his hips in time with my stroking. I could feel my own arousal heightening from his reaction.

Leaning forward I swiped my tongue across the head, lapping up the moisture that was weeping from it, before engulfing him in my mouth, using my hand for the part I couldn't fit.

"Fuucckk…" He wove his hands into my hair just resting them there. "Your mouth is…."

I loved having the power to leave him incoherent, it made me feel sexy and confident.

He eventually pulled back causing me to look up at him in question. "I'm gonna come if you keep that up. I don't want it to end that way."

Pushing me down he reached for the top of my underwear slowly peeling them down my legs. His hot gaze feasted on my dripping center. Licking his lips he settled himself between my legs, his nose running along the juncture where my thigh met my hip.

"Fuck, I love the fact that I can make you so wet." He moaned into my skin.

My back arched off the bed when he made contact with my clit. I knew that once we reached this stage it would be explosive and he didn't disappoint. Replacing his finger with his mouth I was swamped with sensation. It was like I had never experienced this before, which was definitely not the case, or maybe it just hadn't been with the right person.

I could feel myself reaching the precipice, ready to jump off at any moment when he added his fingers to the mix. I was done for, shattering into a thousand tiny fragments. He continued slowly, allowing me to come down off of my high, before moving up my body.

When his face was level with mine I kissed him deeply, thanking him silently. I didn't even mind that I could taste myself on him, instead it only fueled the lust that threatened to consume me.

I reached behind me to unhook my bra, needing to feel our bodies skin to skin with no barrier. Taking one pointed nipple in his mouth, he began to lick and nip at the sensitive flesh before switching to the other.

Leaning over the edge of the bed to grab his pants, he fished his wallet out. I knew what he was searching for and it shocked me that the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. I was used to being careful, never having gone without protection. I was on the pill, but it still didn't protect you from any sort of disease.

I watched as he ripped open the foil packet, rolled the condom down his length and then settled himself between my thighs. I could feel his hardness resting against my opening.

I expected him to thrust into me hard and fast, instead he brushed my hair back from my forehead, locking his eyes on mine before gently slipping inside. I felt myself stretching to accommodate him, it had been awhile after all, and he was larger than any man I had ever been with. He held himself still over me allowing me time to adjust, I moved my hips when I was ready hoping he would understand my silent consent.

Apparently he did, he started moving slowly at first, gaining momentum as he went. Wrapping my legs around his hips, I crossed my ankles and started meeting him thrust for thrust.

I was mumbling incoherently at this point, not really making any sense, even to myself. The feelings coursing through my body were beyond anything I had ever felt, but I wanted more. I wanted to see him to lose control.

"Fuck me… harder… Edward." I panted.

He growled at that, it had to be the sexiest sound ever. Unhooking my feet he placed one leg on his shoulder, I could feel him sink deeper at the new angle. I was getting close again when he placed his hand on my bundle of nerves and started to rub. "Come for me Bella. I want to feel you explode around my cock."

His words alone were enough to push me over the edge, combine that with everything else and I exploded screaming his name. He thrust a few more times before I felt him stiffen, my name torn from his lips.

He rolled off me, pulling me to his chest. We laid like that for a while, allowing our breathing to return to normal.

His eyes were closed but I could tell he wasn't sleeping when I looked up at him. "That was definitely worth waiting for." I told him with a small smile, suddenly feeling bashful.

Placing a finger under my chin, he brought our mouths together for a slow kiss. Once we broke apart he answered, "I couldn't deny you what you wanted for Christmas… not when you're just starting to enjoy it again."

Snuggling into him again, I closed my eyes. "Mhmmm…Merry Christmas to me."


	5. Cookies

**Chapter 5- Cookies**

Friday was my last day of work before my vacation so I was busy all day, leaving no time to relive last night and this morning with Edward. If I was being completely honest, it might have crossed my mind a time or two… okay it was all I could think about.

I ended up being almost an hour late for work and considering the reason I didn't mind at all.

I had woken up still wrapped securely in his arms, feeling more rested than I can remember ever being. He was still sleeping soundly, so I took my time studying him, he looked so peaceful, younger and more carefree in slumber.

Trying to wriggle out of his embrace without disturbing him, I accidentally elbowed him in the stomach. With a loud oomph his eyes shot open. "You know… I could think of better ways to wake me up, beautiful."

His voice was husky with sleep, making my libido once again jump to life. He brought his mouth down towards mine, but I pulled away from him covering my mouth with my hand.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Mrn brf…" I tried to answer.

Grasping my hand, he pried it away from my face. "Say that again, so I can understand you this time."

Keeping my head averted from his I mumbled, "Morning breath…"

Undeterred he pulled me into him, sealing his lips against mine. After thoroughly ravishing my mouth he pulled away, "That's a much better way to wake up."

"I have to get ready for work," I said with a sigh, "what are our plans for tonight?"

"I thought you were finally starting to understand that it's a surprise. I'll call you today with the details. Okay?" Giving my nod of consent I rose and headed towards the bathroom.

I let the hot water soothe my aching muscles, closing my eyes. I let out a startled squeak when I felt Edward's arms slip around me from behind, pulling my body flush with his. I hadn't even heard him enter the bathroom.

"The thought of you in this shower was too much to resist." He whispered in my ear, sliding his hands up and down my body.

Reaching behind me I wrapped my arm around his neck kissing him, letting him know that I didn't mind the company.

I was snapped back to reality by my office phone ringing.

Sighing, I tried to once again immerse myself in work, succeeding for the most part.

By the time five o'clock rolled around, I still hadn't heard anything from Edward. I had tried calling him during my lunch break, but only got his voice mail.

I trudged home feeling dejected. I was surprised when my front door was flung open and I was enveloped in the arms that I had been thinking about all day.

His mouth was on mine before I was able to say anything. I lost myself in the feelings coursing through my body.

Finally pulling apart I asked him breathlessly, "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?"

"Alice gave me her key so I could get your next surprise ready."

I could see the excitement in his eyes, and it instantly made me curious, trying to peak around him I asked, "What are we doing?"

"I'll tell you after you go put on something comfortable." He turned me towards the bedroom giving my behind a soft swat.

I hurried into my favorite yoga pants and tank top, eager to start, before joining him in the kitchen. "Okay, so are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

"We're making Christmas cookies." He said with a smile.

I felt my heart drop. This should have been one of the easiest things to do, but in reality, will be one of the hardest. Edward must have sensed my hesitation and immediately wrapped his arms around me in solace.

"What's the matter? You don't like cookies?"

"It's not that… my mom and I used to make cookies every year. I haven't done it since she died."

Rubbing a comforting hand up and down my back he murmured, "Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener."

I wiped a tear that had slid down my cheek, trying to find the right words. "My parents loved Christmas, they said it was the happiest time of the year. Right after Thanksgiving we would drag all of the decorations out of the attic, then we would start making treats for all of our friends and neighbors. It wasn't just one day to us, we would celebrate it for an entire month." I could feel emotion clogging my throat as I explained, and tried to swallow it down.

"Would you rather do something else. I'm sure I could figure something out."

He really was the most sweet and understanding man. My first instinct was to say yes, but then thought about how dismayed my parents would be if they could see how I turned my back on Christmas. I'm sure my father would make some kind of reference to Ebenezer Scrooge.

I gulped, taking the moment to strengthen my resolve. "No…they would be so disappointed to see me like this. I promised I would trust your judgment on this. Let's go make some cookies."

"Are you sure?" He looked at me skeptically, probably trying to make sure I wasn't going to break down on him again.

Nodding, I turned around and began pulling ingredients out of the cupboards, Edward soon joining me.

We worked well together, silent for the most part- both lost in our own thoughts. While we waited for the dough to chill we called and ordered a pizza for dinner after arguing about what toppings to put on it. I preferred only pepperoni, while he loved the works. We finally compromised, getting half and half.

An hour and half later we were puling the last batch of cookies out of the oven when the front door opened. Alice and Jasper strolled in, sniffing the air.

"Oh my God… Bella? Are you making cookies?" Alice asked incredulously. She knew the reason that I had sworn off making them.

Beaming at my best friend I nodded. I was actually pretty proud of myself for doing this, it had been painful at first, but ultimately satisfying. "We were going to get started on icing them, do you guys want to help?"

Accepting my offer they grabbed a cookie, Edward and I having already situated everything we would need.

As everyone worked there was an abundance of laughing and teasing going on. Everyone holding up their work for inspection once they were finished. I snorted when Alice showed off her gingerbread man, at least I wasn't the only one she deemed in need of a makeover.

After all the cookies were prepared we sat around the table eating some of them and chatting as a group. It still amazed me how the four of us could have such an easy camaraderie after such a short time.

It was after eleven by the time Alice grabbed some of her stuff from her room before leaving with Jasper. I think she was just trying to give Edward and I some privacy, and I loved her even more for it.

"Do you want me to go too?" Edward whispered as he wrapped me in his arms.

Instead of answering him, I pulled out of his embrace. Grabbing his hand, I led him towards the back of the apartment to my bedroom.


	6. Meant to Be

**Chapter 6- "And sit together, now and forever. It is plain, as anyone can see. We're simply meant to be."**

**EPOV**

I could feel Bella stretching beside me as I awoke on Saturday morning. Today was the sixth day of Christmas and I really had no idea what to do for our little…whatever. I was hoping something would come to me before long.

Nuzzling into Bella's naked breasts, I felt my morning wood get even harder. I don't know what it was about this woman, but she stirred something primal in me. It was like as soon as I saw her, I knew that she would be important to me.

I knew I had sent her mixed signals in the beginning. It wasn't intentional, I had been trying to do the right thing, take things slowly. I obviously hadn't done a very good job of it; I caved after only four days. She was going to be my undoing, but fuck, what a way to go.

I could hear the smile in her voice when she broke the silence. "First, I can't get you to touch me, now you're insatiable."

I didn't want to halt my exploration of her soft skin, but knew that she deserved some answers. "I was trying to be a gentleman before, but one taste of you and it's like I'm hooked. I'll stop if you want me to."

"Don't you dare!" She warned.

Not wanting to cause her any disappointment, I eagerly continued worshiping her body. She was so responsive, I could tell what she liked or didn't like by the sounds that she made. Each moan spurring me on, every expletive that left her beautiful mouth igniting my desire.

It was a long, long time before either of us was coherent enough for conversation again. We laid there in a sweaty tangle of limbs, her head resting against my chest. I absently stroked her hair while trying to figure out a plan for today. I wanted nothing more to stay in bed all day, but I had promised her twelve days of Christmas.

I was so lost in my own musings that I didn't notice Bella's uncertain expression. "Edward," she began in a small voice, "um… I know you probably have something already planned for today, but there's something I want to do. No, it's something I need to do. Would you go with me?"

I turned my head so I could see her better. "To tell you the truth, I was trying to figure out what to do today. What did you have in mind?"

"The past few days, talking with you about my parents… well, it made me realize that I haven't gone to see them in quite awhile. It's a long drive to Forks, so I'd understand if you didn't want to."

Caressing her cheek, I gazed into her eyes. I could see her nerves plainly displayed and I wanted to put her at ease. "I'd love to go to Forks with you today. Why don't you hop in the shower while I run back to Jasper's house to grab a few things. I'll meet you back here in a half hour."

Kissing me quickly on the lips, she scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom. I heard the shower start while I searched for the other one of my shoes. I finally found it under the bed, and hurried out of the apartment.

Luckily, Jasper only lived about ten minutes away, so I was there quickly. When I let myself in with the key he gave me, I found Alice in the kitchen, standing at the stove, stirring something. She gave me a knowing smile when she spotted me. "What have you been doing all night Edward?"

"Probably the same thing you were doing, Alice." I expected her to blush or be embarrassed, but she surprised me when she burst out laughing instead.

"You're probably right. I'm making breakfast if you want some."

Turning my back to her and heading towards the guest room, I answered her over my shoulder. "I can't, I have to get back to Bella. We're going to Forks today."

I heard a loud crash from behind me and spun on my heel to see what happened. Alice was standing there, pale as a ghost, the skillet of scrambled eggs at her feet.

Jasper came running out of the bathroom, shampoo still lathered atop his head, clad only in a hastily wrapped towel. "What's the matter? What happened?"

Seeming to come back to herself, Alice hurriedly assured him that everything was alright, telling him to go finish showering before he got soap in his eyes.

After he was gone, she grabbed a dishtowel and looked over at me. "Bella's going to Forks?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Why?"

"Bella hasn't set foot in Forks for about four years. I think she felt that if she didn't go back she could bury the pain. She's never really dealt with her parent's death."

"I had no idea." I replied, shaken by her admission.

Walking up to me and laying her hand on my arm gently, she looked at me earnestly. "This is a big step for her, and it's long over due. I'm glad she has you for support Edward."

"I'll do whatever I can to help her Alice, I promise." I glanced at my watch and realized that it was nearly the time I had agreed to meet Bella. I hurried towards my temporary room to gather some clothes for the next couple of days. I had no clue if she would want me to continue staying with her, but figured it was better to be prepared. I would happily stay as long as she allowed me to.

When I knocked on her door fifteen minutes later, she answered looking refreshed. She had put on a well-worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt that hugged her curves to perfection. She had pulled her hair up into a simple ponytail that made her look adorable.

We stopped to get gas and a few essential road trip supplies, before heading north out of the city. I plugged in my Ipod to give us some background music. We discussed the merits of some of the artists on my playlist, agreeing on some and disagreeing on others. The farther away from Seattle we got, the more tense she seemed to become.

Once we were on the ferry we got out to stretch our legs. Strolling over to the railing, I rested my forearms on it while I waited for Bella to finish in the bathroom. I looked over the water, finding a sense calm at the view.

Silently joining me, she matched my pose. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and noticed her eyes were red and puffy; it was obvious that she had been crying. I was unsure if she would be comfortable with me drawing attention to the fact, since she had waited until she was alone.

Coming to a decision, I turned towards her. "Do you want to talk about it?" I figured I would give her the option. She had asked me to come along after all, so maybe she would be willing to share.

"I haven't gone to the cemetery in four years, what does that say about me? I'm a horrible daughter. Did you know they were coming to see me in Seattle because I always made excuses not to come home? I was too busy living my own life, I could have just gone home for a weekend or overnight, but it was too big of an inconvenience. If I had they would still be alive."

Tears were pouring down her face by this point, I carefully folded her in my arms, wanting to ease some of the burden she seemed to carry around.

"You know you're not to blame, right? It was an accident."

"In my head I know that, but in my heart I hold myself accountable for their death."

We stood there wrapped in each other's arms until she calmed down. I could see the shore approaching, and knew we would have to disembark soon. Placing a kiss on her forehead, I led her to the car.

She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts so I left her to them, neither of us speaking. Slowly, she started sharing bits and pieces of her memories of her parents.

We arrived at the cemetery around mid afternoon. I parked my car under a large oak tree and cut the engine. Instead of getting out, she just sat there, staring at her folded hands resting in her lap.

I waited while she composed herself, knowing this trip had been anything but easy for her. Finally, she took a deep breath to strengthen her resolve before stepping out of the car, motioning for me to follow her.

We walked across the frozen ground, stopping in front of a double grave marker, running her hand over the names lovingly. I read the inscription silently.

Charles Michael Swan

January 6, 1960- October 21, 2005

Renee Lynn Swan

March 18, 1963- October 21, 2005

In between the two names there was an inscription written. It looked like a quote of some kind, but I didn't recognize it right away. I read it aloud, trying to place it. "And sit together, now and forever. It is plain, as anyone can see. We're simply meant to be."

After hearing it aloud, I knew I had heard it somewhere before. Wracking my brain for the answer, it suddenly came to me, "The Nightmare before Christmas?"

Nodding, she explained. "As soon as my dad heard Jack and Sally singing that, he told my mom it was written about them. It seemed fitting to put on their headstone."

"Your parent's sound like wonderful people Bella. Not that I'm surprised… I mean, look at how you turned out. I wish I could have met them."

"I wish you could have too, I think they would've liked you. Although if they were still alive I probably wouldn't hate Christmas as much so we'd have no reason to be together. Would you mind giving me a minute alone with them?"

"Sure, but I want to say something first." She never turned around so I spoke to her back, hoping that she was still listening to me. "I have a feeling we were meant to meet Bella, this challenge or whatever you want to call it, is just an excuse. I wanted to get to know you, so I jumped on your dislike for Christmas."

She didn't say anything, not like I really expected her to. Sighing, I headed back to the car to wait for her.

I watched as she knelt on the cold ground in front of their grave. I could tell she was speaking aloud, but she was too far away for me to make out what she was saying. After almost an hour, she trudged back to the car, her teeth chattering.

I turned the heat full blast, trying to warm her. She looked more relaxed than she had before, almost as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Are you all right?" I asked her, putting the car in gear and heading back the way we came.

She turned towards me. I was relieved to see that she seemed to be warming up. "I will be. Thank you Edward, for everything."

"For what? I didn't do anything." I told her honestly.

"Yes you did. I would never have come here if not for you. Knowing that you'd be here with me, it helped me face this, made me feel stronger."

I reached over and tangled my fingers with hers, lifting her hand to my lips. I felt her shiver again, but this time it wasn't from the cold.


	7. Lights set to Music

**Chapter 7- Lights set to music**

In only a few short days I had grown accustomed to waking up in Edwards's arms so I was surprised, when I reached for him on Sunday morning, to find the other half of my bed cold.

"Edward?" I called out, hoping that he was only in the kitchen. When I received no answer I started to get worried. He was usually so attentive, he wouldn't just leave without telling me, something had to be wrong.

I was searching for my cell phone when I heard the front door open; I rushed to the living room, anxious for an explanation. He was standing at the counter with his back to me, pulling some take out containers from a bag. He had obviously only left to get us some breakfast, I felt a little foolish for jumping to conclusions.

He must have heard me because he whirled around, "I was hoping to get back before you woke up."

I crossed to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest. I seemed to breath easier when I was in his arms. "I woke up, because I missed you."

"I only went to get some breakfast. I wouldn't leave without telling you."

Pulling away from him to see what he had gotten, I was stunned by the amount of food sitting there. "What… are we expecting company?" I asked him with a chuckle.

He ran his hands through his hair, something I noticed he did when he was nervous, before looking up at me sheepishly. "Well, the thing is… I ran into an old friend of mine the other day. I had no idea that him and his wife lived here. I promised to have breakfast with them today, and he eats enough food for three people. I was going to mention it, but with everything that went on yesterday it sorta slipped my mind. So I called him this morning and they're going to meet us here. You don't mind do you?"

This seemed like a huge step in our… relationship? Is that what we had? I guess it was as good a word as any. Meeting each other's friends, were we ready for that? He had met Alice of course, but she was dating his brother. I thought about it, it _was_ a big step, but I hoped this meant that he wanted to continue to see me after our twelve days were up.

"I guess it's no problem. When are they going to be here?" I asked, studying myself in the mirror, I definitely didn't want to meet them looking like this. My hair was sticking in all different directions, having had Edward's fingers buried in it last night. I was only wearing a thin tank top and boy shorts, the outfit left little to the imagination.

"In about a half hour?" It came out sounding more like a question, appearing uncertain.

I squeaked and took off running towards the bathroom. I wasn't normally a girly girl who cared what other people thought, but I didn't want to look like some hooker dragged in off the street.

I hurried through my shower and grooming, before pulling on the first decent thing I found in my wardrobe.

I could hear voices murmuring when I stepped into the hallway. I took a deep breath and straightened my back before walking to the living room, my head held high.

I found everyone sitting around the dining table, chatting easily, no one seemed to notice my entrance so I took a minute to observe the two strangers in front of me. The man was built like the hulk; I don't think I've ever seen someone so big before. He had dark curly hair and dimples that made him look more approachable.

The woman was simply gorgeous; she looked like she could have easily been a model. Her long flowing blond hair was perfectly groomed, and her clothes were obviously of higher quality than mine.

I felt severely underdressed and debated going to change before they spotted me. I guess luck wasn't on my side since Edward chose that moment to look up. He smiled at me before rising to take my hand.

"Emmett, Rosalie, this is my Bella." I looked at him questionably. Did I hear that right? Did he just say _my _Bella? "Bella, this is Rosalie and Emmett. I grew up with Emmett in Chicago, before he moved away."

I stepped forward to shake their hands, but instead found myself engulfed in a huge hug. It felt like a boa constrictor was wrapped around me, cutting off my air supply. Before I could utter my complaint, I heard a smack followed by Rose speaking. "Emmett, you're going to squeeze the life right outta her, give the girl some room to breath."

Releasing me, he stepped back looking chagrined. "Sorry about that, I get a little carried away sometimes."

I laughed his apology off, assuring him that it wasn't necessary, before we all sat down to eat. I learned that while Rose, as she asked me to call her, looked like a model, she actually owned her own car garage.

They had relocated to Seattle a couple of years ago for work. Emmett, who turned out to be a big teddy bear, was a sports reporter. I laughed when he joked that everyone was always surprised when he told them his profession, they just assumed he was a dumb jock most of the time. Instead, he interviewed dumb jocks for a living.

By the time we had finished our food I felt like I had known them for a long time. I couldn't believe I had been afraid of meeting them.

While they were putting on their jackets to leave Rose turned towards us, "Hey what are you guys doing tonight?"

"It's kinda up in the air right now, but it has to be something Christmas related, why?" Edward asked.

"We always go on this Christmas lights tour." Emmett piped up. "It's really cool, you ride around on this bus and they take you past all of the best displays. You two should come with us."

Edward nodded, "Yeah, that sounds perfect. Would you care if we invited Jasper and his girlfriend Alice to come? She's also Bella's roommate, I think you'll like her."

I understood why Edward had agreed to go without consulting me; it was part of our deal after all. I was excited by the prospect of Alice and Jasper coming along, I felt like I hadn't gotten a chance to hang out with her much lately.

"The more the merrier." Emmett laughed, slapping Edward on the back.

We spent the rest of the afternoon just doing normal couple things. We went grocery shopping and did some laundry. I normally hated doing these things, but with Edward, they somehow seemed less like chores.

Edward had texted Jasper earlier in the day, extending the invitation for tonight. After checking with Alice, they agreed to show up a little early so we could all ride together.

Traffic was heavier the closer we got to the bus depot, this was obviously a popular event. There were several busses that departed around the same time, each one taking a different route. All the same houses were shown, but this prevented congestion in the neighborhoods.

We met up with Rose and Emmett, making sure everyone knew each other before purchasing our tickets. Once we were all loaded on the bus we waited anxiously, talking quietly amongst ourselves. After about ten minutes, the bus driver and tour guide boarded and we headed out.

Larry, our guide, kept us entertained and laughing with his witty commentary. Some of the houses that we passed were simple and elegant, while others looked like the North Pole had thrown up on their lawns.

"For our final house we're going to stop and get out. Please don't enter the yard… remember these people don't get paid for this, they do it out of love for the season." Larry explained over the PA system. "The show will start in a few minutes, enjoy."

It was dark where we stood, the only light from the clear sky above. I was beginning to get impatient, when suddenly music blared out of hidden speakers. Some of the lights blinked on only to turn off just as suddenly, replaced with a different set. There were lights everywhere, but you could only see sections at a time, each synchronized with the music.

I watched transfixed as they seemed to dance in unison, each light playing an integral part. I had been so focused on the lights that I hadn't paid much attention to the music. I recognized it as something from Trans Siberian Orchestra, but couldn't place the exact tune. I made a mental note to Google it when I had a chance.

I could feel the climax building, the lights blinking faster and faster. At the culmination, every light was lit making it almost as bright as day outside before plunging us into darkness.

It was silent for several seconds before the applause began. I could here people cheering and whistling, wanting to show their appreciation, our group no different. It was by far the best light show I had ever seen; I could see why this tour was so popular.

It was well after midnight when we stumbled back home. Alice and Jasper deciding to stay at the apartment instead of heading back to his place.

I was too tired to do more than throw my pajamas on and snuggle in next to Edward. Counting all the blessing I had received this year, I fell asleep.


	8. I think that possibly maybe

**Chapter 8- I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you.**

Edward left early on Monday morning, claiming to have some Christmas shopping to do. When the door clicked behind him I was surprised at how empty the apartment seemed without his presence.

I puttered around, trying to find something to keep me occupied, but nothing held my interest for long. I tidied the apartment, sorted the mail, and sat mindlessly in front of the television, flipping through the channels.

It was nearing noon by the time Alice and Jasper emerged from her room, smiling brightly. I had a pretty good idea what put that dreamy expression on her face, and was happy for her. I instantly welcomed the company, asking their plans for the day.

"Jasper has to go in to work for awhile so I'm going shopping; I still have a few more presents to buy." Alice had always been very generous with those she loved, including me. It pained her not to give me anything for Christmas due to my holiday aversion, but I think she understood for the most part.

I waited while she kissed Jasper goodbye at the door, before making a snap decision. "Would you like some company?"

She stood there, her mouth agape, looking at me like I had sprouted a third arm or something. "You want to go to the mall with me? Four days before Christmas?"

"Um, yeah? I figured it's not going to kill me. Who knows…it might be fun. Edward's been pushing me to do things outside of my comfort zone, maybe it's time I pushed myself a little too, you know?"

Squealing, she threw herself at me, nearly knocking me over in her enthusiasm. "I knew introducing you and Edward was a good idea."

Rolling my eyes when she turned to get her purse, I replied sarcastically. "Yes, yes… you're a genius. Let's get this show on the road, before I change my mind." I did owe her a huge debt of gratitude, but I didn't want her to get a big head about it.

It had been years since I had stepped foot in a mall during the holidays, but it was exactly as I remembered it. There were still the throngs of people, each frantically searching for the best gift to give a loved one, the long line of kids waiting their turn for their chance to sit on Santa's lap.

I turned to Alice, curious what she still needed to get, she usually had her shopping done by now.

"Oh, I need to pick up something for Jasper's parents; he invited me to spend the night with them on Christmas Eve. I'm also looking for something special for Edward, he already gave me my gift, he gave me my friend back."

Remorse consumed me; I had been so focused on my grief and bitterness, that I had never given any thought to how my actions affected those who loved me. I had really been a shitty friend, and I needed to make it up to her.

We started walking through the main corridor, stopping in a few shops along the way. In one of the smaller stores, Alice found him a briefcase that he could use when he started his residency, even managing to sweet talk the clerk into throwing in free monogramming.

I kept my eye open for something to get Edward, he was instrumental in my changing attitude, and I wanted to show him how grateful I was. He awoke some part of me that had been dormant a long time, I don't know if he even realized it.

I readily agreed when Alice suggested we head to the food court and start again after dinner. We had been at it for hours and my feet were killing me, I could definitely use a break.

We were eating our egg rolls, catching up with each other when I saw Alice's eyes widen over my shoulder. I tried to turn around to see what had caught her eye when I felt a pair of hands slide over my eyes, blocking my vision.

"Guess who?" If his velvety voice hadn't given him away, the tingle that surged between us whenever our skin touched would have.

Feeling playful, I pretended to think about it. "Emmett… I told you we have to keep our love secret. What would people say?"

The hands were removed quickly and I smiled in triumph. Edward lowered himself into an empty chair at our table and began to sulk.

He looked so adorable, sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest, a sorrowful expression on his face. His bottom lip was sticking out in the most kissable pout, I resisted the urge to reach over and smooth the scowl from his face.

"Oh, come on, it was funny. It's not your fault that I beat you at your own game." He continued to sit there, ignoring me. "Don't be upset anymore. It was just a joke." I grumbled at him.

A smile slowly made its way over his face, his pout transforming to a look of triumph. "It looks like I win this round, baby. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm Christmas shopping, aren't you proud of me?"

"Really?" He looked at Alice for confirmation.

At her nod, his smile grew. I had thought it was bright before, but now he was full out beaming. "Speaking of Christmas… would you want to come to my parent's house with me on Christmas Eve? I didn't ask before because I thought you'd say no."

I was making improvements, but I wasn't sure I was ready to spend the day with a bunch of jolly people who were celebrating all day long. On the other hand, if I didn't push myself then I could revert back to my old solitary ways, I definitely didn't want that.

Biting my lip I looked at him uncertainly, "Could I decide later?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he rose to feet and grabbed his bags. "I still have a couple of more things to buy. Can I come over after I'm done?"

"Like you even have to ask." I scoffed, leaning up to kiss his proffered lips.

"I know we never did anything for our deal today, but it looks like you have it covered."

"It's not a big deal, we can start again tomorrow." I whispered

Nodding his head in farewell, he took off. I watched his retreating form until the crowd swallowed him.

A couple hours and several stores later, Alice pulled me into Victoria's Secret. I loved the feel of expensive underwear as much as the next girl, but I thought we were shopping for other people, so I was a little confused.

She had that look again, the one that said I was certifiable, when she answered me. "This is where you'll buy Edward's present. He'll love it."

"I haven't even picked anything out yet, so how do you know?"

"Do you really need an answer to that?" She asked, lifting her eyebrow.

Instead of answering her, I began browsing through the racks. I wouldn't be caught dead in some of these "outfits", while others were just plain ugly.

I found a couple of option that I thought might work. I had to put my foot down when Alice wanted me to model them for her. If I was buying this for Edward, then he should be the first person to see me wear it.

I had tried on all of my selections except for one by the time I found what I was looking for. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he unwrapped his gift.

When we returned home that night, we found Edward sitting in the hallway waiting for us. I let him in before running to my room to stash my purchases. I had only been gone for a couple of minutes, but when I returned to the living room, Edward was stretched out on the couch sleeping peacefully.

I looked around for Alice, but she was nowhere to be seen. Tip toeing up to him I noticed his hair had fallen into his eyes, giving him a certain boyish appearance; I tried to resist the urge to sweep it back, but found myself reaching towards him.

I felt embolden by the fact he was sleeping, kneeling down next to him I whispered the words that had been dancing around in my heart for the past couple of days. "I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you."

I was startled when he suddenly grabbed my hand, stilling it. His eyes snapped open, the green blazing in a way that I hadn't seen before as he stared at me.

"Say it again," he demanded.

I swallowed down my nervousness, if I had known that he wasn't really sleeping, I would've never have had the courage to utter the words, but I had and now I owed him the truth. "I said… I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you."

Before I could blink, I was sprawled out on top of him, our mouths fused in a kiss that curled my toes. I could feel the quickened beat of his heart under my palm, his reaction to our closeness pressing against my hip, both mirroring my own.

Breaking the kiss, he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm falling for you too, Bella. I've never believed in the whole notion of fate, or destiny, or whatever you want to call it, not until I met you."

I stood up, feeling bereft without his arms wrapped around me, and pulled him to his feet. I needed to show him how he affected me. "Come on, let's go to bed."


	9. Dear Santa

**Chapter 9- Dear Santa**

I awoke feeling relaxed and sated, and it was all due to the man sleeping next to me. Last night had been amazing, after we retired to my room he had taken his time ridding me of my clothing. When we came together last night it was unlike before, it was slow and gentle, filled with a new awareness.

As he hovered over me, our eyes locked, the emotion I could see in his leaving me breathless. We weren't just having sex, this was making love and it was phenomenal. No wonder there were so many songs about it out there, it was so far beyond anything else. Afterward, we curled up together, falling asleep.

I hopped up, intent on making him some breakfast, but let out a startled squeak when he pulled me back down into his arms. 'And just where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to make you breakfast. Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll wake you up when it's done."

"Actually, I need to go and get something for today. Why don't I do that while you cook breakfast, then we'll get started."

"Sure….okay. What do I need to wear?" I asked him, hoping for a clue to our plans.

"Whatever you want, we're going to stay in today."

That wasn't very helpful, but agreed with a peck to his mouth, telling him to take my keys so he could let himself back into the apartment. I took care of some personal needs in the bathroom, Edward already gone by the time I emerged. Heading towards the kitchen, I surveyed the contents of the fridge, deciding on omelets.

It didn't take me long to prepare everything. I had no idea how long he would be gone, and I didn't want it to get cold. Holding off a few minutes, I texted Alice to see where she was. I hadn't seen her since last night, and she had disappeared rather quickly. She replied immediately, letting me know she was staying at Jasper's again.

I started preparing the food, hoping Edward would return soon. I heard the keys jingle in the lock just as I was setting the plates on the table. I went to meet him, grabbing a small box from his overflowing arms.

We set everything down, and started eating. "So are you going to tell me what all that stuff is for?" I asked him, motioning with my fork to the pile on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I went to the post office, they get inundated with letters to Santa this time of year. They are always looking for volunteers to answer some of them. There are a few rules though, you can't promise the child anything, and we're not allowed to see their last name for privacy reasons."

"I had no idea that something like this existed. How did you find out about it?" I wondered. This seemed like such a great idea. I could imagine the look of wonderment on the kids' faces when they received a response from one of Santa's elves- the big guy was way too busy this time of year- in the mail.

"When I was in high school, one of our teachers made us do it for a project. It was so much fun that I try to do it every year."

He really was too good to be true. I already knew he loved children, he was going to be a pediatrician after all, but his depth of caring was off the charts.

This sounded like fun, I can remember taking days to make sure my letter was perfect before sending it off to the North Pole, then waiting what seemed like forever for Christmas morning to arrive.

I was a little unsure of how to begin so Edward agreed to do the first one together, and then we would split them up. He reached into one of the bags he brought and pulled out some holiday stationary, envelopes, and a box of paper clips.

The box I had taken from him contained the actual letters, there were about fifty in all. It would take us the better part of the day to answer them all, but it was such a worthwhile cause I didn't mind.

Each letter had already been opened at the post office to make sure there was no personal information contained inside; if there was, they blacked it out. He grabbed the one on top of the pile and pulled it out.

Dear Santa,

I hope everyone is doing good at the North Pole. I know you are very busy this time of year, but I wanted to ask you something. I don't want a present this year, instead I want you to help my daddy find a job. Do you need another elf? He's a little tall, but he can fix anything. If you can't then that's okay, I won't hold it against you.

Merry Christmas,

Suzie ***** (age 7)

I had tears in my eyes by the time we finished reading it. This little girl wanted nothing more than for her dad to find a job. I had been expecting a wish list a mile long and promises of good behavior.

Edward reached for my hand and squeezed it in silent understanding. He snagged a piece of the stationary and a pen. We discussed possible ways to respond to little Suzie before he began writing. I watched, transfixed by his elegant scrawl, as the words formed on the paper. I thought doctor's handwriting was supposed to be ineligible chicken scratches, not beautiful calligraphy.

Dear Suzie,

Merry Christmas. Santa's really busy right now, trying to get his sleigh ready for Christmas Eve, so as his head elf I'm writing to you. I have passed your wish to Santa.

He doesn't normally find jobs for people, but he promised to see what he could do. Unfortunately, we don't have any openings here at the North Pole, but I will keep him in mind if one opens up.

Sincerely,

Jewel

Head Elf

Once he was finished, he paper clipped the two letters together, explaining that it was to make sure it found its way to the proper address. I snatched up my own letter, eager to begin.

We worked in companionable silence, sometimes sharing bits of the letters that touched us.

It took us hours to go through all of them, some were funny, some even more touching than Suzie's, there were even some in there that just wanted to thank Santa for all of his hard work. There were even some that wanted everything in the world under the tree come Christmas morning, but they were few and far between.

Once the last letter was finished, we bundled up and returned them to the post office. There was only a few days left until Christmas so we wanted to be sure they were delivered to the proper kids on time.

This had been a wake up call for me; there were several kids who had it much tougher then I had when I was a child. I couldn't help but feel grateful that I had experienced this. I wasn't quiet willing to admit defeat yet, but it was pretty obvious to me that Edward was indeed changing my opinion of Christmas.


	10. Ornaments

**Chapter 10- Ornaments **

Edward's phone chirped early Wednesday morning signaling a text, but I was too warm and comfortable to do more than tunnel further into my comforter. He slid out of bed, quickly typing a reply before crawling back in and curling himself around me. "Who was that?" I mumbled.

"It was just Jasper, I asked him to pick up a couple of things for me."

"Mmmm… kay." I settled my head against his chest, letting his beating heart lull me back to sleep.

Someone pounding on the front door woke me sometime later. I looked over at Edward, hoping he would go and tell whoever it was to go away. I let out a frustrated groan when I realized he was still asleep. Sure, his phone beeping wakes him right up, but he sleeps through someone trying to break down the front door.

I waited for a minute, hoping that whoever was outside my door would just give up and leave, but if anything, the knocking seemed to grow louder and more insistent.

I threw the blanket back, a shiver traveling down my spine at the sudden drop in temperature. I padded out to the living room, grateful for my striped socks on the cool floor, and looked out the peephole, but couldn't make anything out. I could still hear the knocking, so I knew there was someone outside.

My curiosity piqued, I turned the deadbolt and opened the door. Jasper was standing there, a scowl on his usually laid-back face. "Took you long enough, where do you want it?"

Maybe it was because I just woke up, but I had no clue what he was talking about. "Where do I want what?"

My eyes followed the thumb he jerked back over his shoulder. Emmett was standing there, a huge Christmas tree in his arms. My eyes widened, remembering Edward's words earlier. I turned around, not bothering to answer. "Edward!" I yelled.

I started stomping back towards the bedroom when he appeared in the hallway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What?" He yawned, stretching his arms high over his head. I tried not to drool as I watched his muscles flex and lengthen.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant response.

Turning that killer smirk on me, I could tell that he knew where my mind had disappeared to. "What's. Going. On. Bella?" He enunciated each word slowly, teasing me.

Snapping out of my trance, I glared at him. "Why the hell are Jasper and Emmett outside my door with a Christmas tree?"

Turning towards the still opened door, he yelled out excitedly, "Bring it in here guys."

"Edward, you still haven't answered my question. Why are they here with a Christmas tree?"

'That's what we're doing today, we're going to trim it, all of us," He clarified. "The guys brought the tree and the girls are out getting some decorations. I would have done this sooner, but I didn't think you were ready for it. Now I do."

While we had been talking, Jasper and Emmett had carried in the tree, preparing to put it on the base they brought with them. Figuring it was futile to argue with them, I jumped in to help, clearing the perfect spot. I had to admit, it was a beautiful tree, full and lush. If the color green had a scent, it would be the smell of this tree.

Alice let herself in, towing Rosalie behind her, each girl loaded down with bags. The guys shooed me away, so I went to investigate their purchases. It looked like they had bought out an entire store; there were several boxes of lights, ornaments of every color, and even several rolls of garland and ribbon.

I was suddenly feeling overwhelmed. Just a couple of weeks ago, my life had been boring. Suddenly I had a sort of boyfriend, since we hadn't officially declared ourselves yet, and new friends who cared enough about me to try to help me out of my rut.

I brushed off my melancholy and helped the girls unload each bag, being careful not to drop any, by the time we were done there were boxes of ornaments covering every available surface.

"Have you ever heard that joke? You know the one that starts with how many guys does it take to…?" Rose snickered while we watched the guys attempting to put the tree in its stand.

One of them would think it was perfect, but then another would step up and pull it too far the other way. I was already having fun and we hadn't even really started yet. Alice, Rose, and I were all holding our sides from laughing so hard, watching our men try to outdo each other.

"Done, no thanks to these two clowns." Edward stated, nodding his head towards Jasper and Emmett. Heading towards the kitchen to grab something to drink, he looked over his shoulder at me and winked. Damn him, he knew what that did to me.

"It's not our fault; you're the one that kept saying it wasn't right." Jasper defended, following his brother, Emmett not far behind.

The three of them continued to bicker about who was to blame, while we looked on in amusement.

I jumped about three feet in the air when a loud crash reverberated through the apartment. We all rushed to the living room, but stopped short at the sight before us.

Lying on its side, partially on top of the coffee table was our recently placed Christmas tree. I tried to hold it in, I really did, but a loud snort broke through, and before I knew it, I was laughing hysterically.

I could feel everyone stare at me, before I heard a few chuckles. It wasn't long until everyone joined in, each finding the humorous side of the situation.

Rose was the first to come to her senses and began barking out orders. "You three, get the tree back up, this time don't forget to tighten the brackets at the bottom to keep it in place. Alice, Bella, we'll work on getting this mess cleaned up."

"It's a good thing they only had shatter proof ornaments left." Alice stated, earning nods from everyone.

Once the tree was picked up, I surveyed the damage. There were ornaments everywhere; they were lying on the floor, all thankfully still intact.

It took us the better part of an hour to get everything organized again and the lights strung, before everyone grabbed an ornament and began hanging them randomly on the tree. Someone turned on the stereo and we continued to trim the tree, laughing and joking with each other.

Once we had finished we stood back to inspect our handiwork, it looked like a Christmas display had thrown up on the tree, but it was perfect. I had to admit, it warmed the place up, making it look less stark and barren. Maybe there was something to this Christmas spirit thing after all.


	11. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Chapter 11-Baby It's Cold Outside**

I woke up on Christmas Eve nervous as hell. Edward was supposed to go to his parent's house tonight, and I still hadn't given him an answer to his invitation. That wasn't what set my nerves on edge though; it was the surprise I had planned for Edward's Christmas present this afternoon.

I had explained my plan to Rose and Alice last night during our tree trimming party; the guys had gone out to get us some dinner, leaving us in privacy. They both thought it was a great idea and promised to help keep Edward distracted while I set everything up.

We were sitting there, snuggling on the couch admiring the tree, when Alice and Jasper showed up. Alice danced her way over to us while Jasper just hung back; he was way more mellow than she would ever be. "Edward, I need your help with something today."

"Sure what's up Ali?" He had started using my nickname for her a few days earlier, and I could tell that it secretly thrilled her.

"I have to get something for Bella, I need your help cause I want it to be perfect. Rose and Emmett are going to meet up with us too."

Edward glanced over at me and I tried to control my expression, not wanting to give anything away. "But I need to give Bella her Christmas lesson for the day before I go over to my parents."

She batted her eyelashes at him, turning her puppy dog eyes loose on him. "Please?"

"What did you have in mind?" He sighed, he was putty in her hands, and I made a mental note to take some lessons from her in the future.

"I can't tell you…she's sitting right here." Alice said with a roll of her eyes. If I didn't know that this was all part of the ruse we had set up, I might be seriously offended that they talked about me like I wasn't even in the room.

"You don't mind do you, baby? I won't have time to go anywhere once I get back." Concern was evident in his voice when he spoke.

"Nah, I have some things I have to do too. Why don't you go out and have a good time with your brother."

"Alright… I guess." He seemed reluctant to leave me. I knew he would love his gift, so I refused to back down.

He went into the bedroom and reemerged a few minutes later ready to go. Jasper motioned his head towards the door, silently letting him know they would wait for him over there.

He pulled me into his arms, kissing me goodbye tenderly, before heading out the door. As soon as I knew the coast was clear, I got to work. I placed candles on every available surface, not lighting any of them. After I was happy with the way the room looked, I headed towards the bathroom.

I rushed through my normal shower routine, straightening my hair and applying makeup once I was done. I wrapped a robe around myself, not wanting to change just yet.

I received a text from Rose saying they would be dropping Edward off in about a half hour. That gave me just enough time to finalize everything I needed to finish. I returned to the living room, lit all the candles, and turned on the lights on the tree. I made sure all of the other lights were off and was pleased with the soft glow encompassing the room.

I returned to my room and pulled out the outfit I had bought during our shopping trip the other day. Looking at it in the light of day, made me suddenly unsure if I could pull this off, I had never done anything like this before, but imaging the look on Edward's face made me determined to at least try.

Getting into it was the easy part, looking at myself in the mirror was the hard part; I finally sucked it up and gasped at my reflection.

I had found a strapless mini dress that was made of white faux fur, the hem just barely covering the essential areas. There were three big fluffy black buttons running up along the corset style top. It came with a plaid scarf and matching floppy hat, I topped the outfit off with a pair of boots from my closet.

The result was way better than I had imagined it to be, I looked like a sexy snowgirl.

I heard the front door close followed by Edward's footsteps in the hall. "Bella? What's with all the candles?"

I stifled a laugh; he was obviously a little dense right now. Didn't candles usually set the mood for seduction?

"I'll be right out, why don't you have a seat on the couch." I yelled back at him, hoping he would do as I asked and not try to investigate. I heard his footsteps retreat and let out a breath I hadn't even known I was holding.

I took a couple of minutes to try and calm myself before I headed out into the hallway, picking up the remote to the docking station from my dresser as I passed. I paused at the edge of the living room; I could see him sitting on the couch, his back to me.

I hit play on the remote and set it down quietly. I had chosen to dance to Baby It's Cold Outside, by Lady Antebellum. It seemed like a good fit for my lingerie choice.

As the smooth melody began, I could see him stiffen.

I rounded the couch, swaying my hips in time with the music, until I was silently dancing in front of him. The gleam in his eye suddenly made all of my insecurities fly out the window, this was just Edward, I could do this for him.

He reached out both hands, eager to have me in his arms, but I stepped back. If he touched me now, it would be all over.

I turned around to give him a view from the back before bending forward. The shortness of the skirt rode up; exposing the matching panties I was wearing. I shook my ass at him a little, just to make sure he was paying attention.

I had to stifle a giggle that threatened to escape when I heard him groan behind me. I spun around, eager to see his reaction. His eyes were focused solely on me, both hands digging into the couch cushions as though he was afraid he'd try to reach for me again.

I reached up and removed the hat, throwing it somewhere behind me. I ran my fingers up into my hair, lifting the heavy mass from my shoulders, never letting my hips stop undulating.

The song was beginning to come to a close, so I moved closer to him while unwrapping the scarf. Once I was close enough, I wrapped the scarf around his neck using it for leverage to pull me up onto his lap. As the last note drifted to a close I leaned forward and rested my lips against his, whispering, "Merry Christmas, baby. I hope you liked your present."

I felt his arms encircle me, pulling me closer. I could feel how excited my dance had made him pressed intimately against me.

He deepened the kiss, his lips rough and aggressive against mine, electricity flowing between us. He broke his lips from mine and dragged them down my neck, stopping only long enough to nip and suck on tender pieces of flesh. I threw my head back, giving him unrestricted access.

I gasped in shock when he sunk his teeth lightly into the tender flesh of my collarbone, before soothing it with his tongue. His hands glided up my covered sides until he was cupping my breasts through the material.

He pulled his lips from my heated skin, looking me in the eye. "Do you have any idea how enticing you are? That was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

I was thrilled at his words, but now wasn't the time for talking. I snaked my hands into his soft hair and tugged him closer, sealing his soft lips against mine, brushing his lower lip with my tongue.

He gave in with a groan, allowing me to taste him, our tongues stroking each other. I reveled in the taste of him, so masculine and warm.

He reached inside the cups of my top, pulling me free above them, grazing his thumbs across each pebbled peak. I moaned into his mouth, the sound spurring him on.

I cried out in protest when his lips left mine, wanting to feel the connection with him again. His hands slid around my back, easing the zipper of my dress down.

He urged me to stand, letting the material pool at my feet. I was standing in front of him in nothing but my panties and boots, waiting while his fiery gaze caressed every inch of exposed flesh. After what seemed like an eternity, he stood and slowly began undressing.

Didn't he understand how impatient I was to have him inside of me? Not wanting to wait any longer, I reached out to assist him, popping the button on his jeans. I snaked my hand inside, wrapping it around him. I could feel him pulsing slightly, obviously as eager as I was.

Once all barriers were gone, he sat on the couch and pulled me on top of him, straddling his hips, my hands resting on his shoulders.

His hardness nestled in my folds was driving me insane. I needed friction, or I was going to explode and not in the, oh my God-fireworks-toe curling way.

Lifting me slightly he lined himself up and I slowly sank down, impaling myself on him. I could feel him stretch and fill me; I don't think I have ever felt so full.

Allowing me a moment to adjust, he gripped my hips tightly. I lifted myself slightly with my knees, setting a slow and torturous rhythm. His hands gripped tighter, almost painfully, assisting me with my rise and fall.

My clit rubbed against his length in the most delicious way, propelling me towards my release. He released one of my hips, dragging the hand up my spine, sending a shiver following in its wake. He grabbed my hair, wrapping it in his fist, forcing my head to tilt back.

He began thrusting against me, quickening the pace. He leaned forward sealing his lips to my exposed pulse point, sucking the flesh between his teeth. The added stimulation pushed me towards that cliff, sending me flying over with a scream. Not giving me time to come down from my high, he began thrusting erratically, seeking his own release.

I felt him stiffen and call out my name, spilling inside of me. He released the hold he had on my hair and I slumped forward, spent.

The only sound in the room was our heavy breathing as we sat there wrapped around each other. "Bella, that was…I don't have the words to describe that."

I smiled at the huskiness in his voice. It empowered me to know that I had the ability to turn this future doctor into a brainless pile of mush. "Tell me about it."

We sat there in silence for a while, just absorbing the feeling of being held in each other's arms. He began absently gliding his hand up and down my back.

"Bella? Come with me to my parent's house tonight? I want them to meet my girlfriend."

I might have mentally squealed when he called me his girlfriend. Looking into his eyes, I whispered, "Okay. I'd love to meet your parents."


	12. Families are like fudge

**A/N: I know this is my first A/N for this story, but since this is the last chapter, I wanted to thank everyone who read this, reviewed, or added an alert. **

**I wrote this for The Twi Girls Next Door 12 Days of Christmas Writing Challenge. It will be open for public vote beginning the day after Christmas. There are some amazing stories that you should go and check out on their community page- just remove the parenthesis. www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/TwiGirls_12_Days_Of_Christmas_Writing_Challenge/86509/14/0/1/**

**I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas.**

**Chapter 12- Families are like Fudge. Mostly sweet with a few nuts. **

There was no light coming in through the window when I awoke on Christmas morning, to a strange sound. Edward snored softly next to me, his arms anchoring me to him.

After my surprise yesterday, I had agreed to come and spend Christmas with his family, albeit a little apprehensively. I wasn't sure how his mother would react to him bringing me home after only knowing her son a couple of weeks. So I had been in no way prepared for the warm welcome I received when we showed up.

_Edward had carried my bag down to the car before we headed out of the city. I watched the passing scenery for a while before turning towards him to ask the question that had been weighing on my mind. "Edward? I thought your parents lived in Chicago?"_

"_I thought I mentioned that they relocated near Wenatchee a couple of years ago when dad retired. They wanted to be closer to us, since Jasper already lived here and I planned to move here for my residency." _

_This only emphasized how much we still didn't know about one another, because I'm pretty sure I would have remembered that little piece of information. I prepared myself as best I could for the upcoming introductions._

_We spent the drive talking more about his parents. His dad, Carlisle, was a doctor too, although he specialized in cardiology, but took early retirement to spend more time with his wife. His mom, Esme, was an interior decorator; she only started to stave off boredom, so she gave it up easily._

"_Don't worry they won't bite, they'll love you." He reassured me as he pulled up to a large two-story house in a secluded area. _

_I gave him a wobbly smile before getting out, not waiting for him to come around the car. It had grown dark during our drive, but the snow on the ground made it seem brighter out. _

_I hadn't realized anyone had come out to greet us until I heard a voice behind me. "Edward Cullen! I raised you better than that; you're supposed to open a lady's door for her."_

_I whirled around, wishing I had another minute to collect myself. Edward obviously took after his mother, her hair was the same coppery color as his, only slightly lighter. It was too dark to see her eye color, but I was sure they would be the same emerald green. She had a kind face; you could see the love for her son radiating from it._

"_No, it's my fault Mrs. Cullen. I didn't wait for him to come around the car, he treats me very well. You did a good job raising him. You must be very proud." Why couldn't I shut up? She was going to think I had verbal diarrhea. _

_Instead of looking at me as if I was certifiable, she just chuckled. "You can call me Esme, dear. Mrs. Cullen was an old harpy who didn't like anyone."_

_Edward left the bags on the ground and strode up to his mother, lifting her off her feet in an enthusiastic hug. "Merry Christmas mom, I've missed you."_

_Once he set her back on her feet, she reached up and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "I've missed you too, now why don't you introduce me to this lovely young lady and then we can go inside and warm up."_

_Edward gave her a huge smile before reaching up and grabbing one of her hands, pulling her towards me. He dropped her hand and slung an arm around my shoulder, drawing me close. "Mom, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan."_

_I extended my hand, intent on shaking hers. I was shocked when she instead grasped me and pulled me in for a hug. It had been so long since I had felt a mother's embrace that I could feel myself get a little teary eyed, I also might have held on a little longer than was polite._

_I was glad she didn't say anything about my show of emotion when she pulled away, I probably would have broke down sobbing if she had. Instead, she just took my hand and led me into the house, not even saying anything to Edward._

_The house was beautifully decorated, which wasn't surprising considering her previous profession. She led me to a well-appointed kitchen, and had me sit. Edward followed as far as the stairs, going up to put our bags away._

"_I've heard about you before, you know." She said to me, while she filled the kettle. "Alice told me about what you've been through and your aversion to the holidays. I was a little surprised when Edward told me you were coming, I've been trying to get you here for a few years now."_

"_Why would you do that?" I asked her, caught off guard._

"_No one should be alone for Christmas, Bella. You had to realize that on your own though, no one could force you to embrace Christmas again." _

"_That's what Edward did; he made me go through something like a 12 step program. Without him, I would never have gotten where I am. I'm actually enjoying Christmas for the first time in years." I told her sincerely._

"_I'm sure you believe that, but it wouldn't have worked unless you were ready for it too."_

_She set a cup of tea in front of me while I mulled over her words, could they be true? Was Edward so successful in changing my opinion because I wanted it to change? I didn't have the answers now and I might never have them, but it definitely gave me something to think about._

_Edward entered the kitchen followed by an older man that I assumed was his father. While Edward favored his mother, it was obvious that Jasper shared his father's coloring. He had pale blond hair, threads of silver that running through it. His eyes were a lighter blue than Jasper's, but the same quiet strength could be seen in their depths. _

"_Look who I found hiding in his study." Edward tattled, hooking his thumb over his shoulder. _

"_Carlisle, you promised that you would try and be social while everyone was here." Esme said in mock anger, I could tell they were still very much in love by the looks passing between them._

"_I'm sorry dear," he told her as he came up behind her, kissing her on the cheek. He looked up and noticed me sitting there. "And who's this? If I would've known we had such a beautiful guest I wouldn't have been hiding."_

_I blushed even though I knew he was just teasing. Edward saved me from having to comment. "Sorry old man, she's spoken for. Get your own woman."_

"_Looks like you're still stuck with me, Es. Think you can put up with me for awhile longer?"_

_Esme responded by heaving a long-suffering sigh. "I suppose so, but you better hurry up and find your trophy wife, I'm getting tired of waiting."_

"_You're my trophy wife, I must have won first place." _

_Yes, it was corny, but it was also one of the sweetest things I'd heard in a long time. My parents used to say sentimental, cheesy shit to each other too, and I missed it. I felt like I was intruding when he pulled her towards him and sealed his lips against hers._

_I looked to my right when I felt a light pressure tugging on my elbow. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear. The feel of his breath against my ear causing goose bumps break out across my skin. "Come on, I'll show you around. They'll be oblivious to everything for awhile."_

_He led me through the lower floor before heading upstairs. We found Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett in the game room, playing pool. Edward seemed as bewildered as I was to see Rose and Emmet here._

_It turned out their flight home was canceled due to a heavy snowstorm. When Esme had found out that they had nowhere to go for Christmas she had invited them here._

I couldn't find anything amiss in the bedroom, so I snuggled back into Edward's warmth, trying to get a couple more hours of sleep. I had just closed my eyes when I felt someone jump on our bed. Peeking one eye open, I saw Alice sitting at the end of the bed, literally bouncing with excitement.

"Come on wake up sleepyheads, it's Christmas! It's time to get up and open presents."

Edward just groaned and mumbled something about it being too damn early and we're not five years old.

"Jasper's been up for awhile now, he told me to go wake everyone up. So here I am."

"Get he hell out of here Alice, we'll be down in a minute." Edward told her, sleepily.

"Oh Bella, I put your presents to everyone under the tree." She said over her shoulder as she skipped out the door, shutting it behind her.

I turned to a blurry-eyed Edward with a bewildered look. He seems to understand my unspoken question, because he answered me anyway.

"She was convinced that you would agree to come and didn't want you to feel guilty for not having anything. She even bought a couple of extra's just in case."

"When did she do that?" I owed yet another thing to Alice; she really was the best friend a girl could have.

"Yesterday, when she was distracting me." He smirked.

I snorted. "Like I heard you complaining. You seemed to enjoy yourself."

He opened his mouth to respond, but someone starts pounding on the door, interrupting. Edward throws back the blanket, clad only in his boxers and stalks to the door. I feel sorry for whoever is on the other side.

I don't have to wonder long, I can hear every word Emmett is saying, he's not exactly known for using his inside voice. "Come on Edward, you can have your way with Bella later. Everyone is waiting for you downstairs."

"Fine, let us get dressed."

After closing the door, he crossed the room to the dresser, pulling clothes out seemingly at random. He threw some my way, and I put them on, not wanting to keep everyone waiting any longer.

Making our way to where everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree, Edward took the only available chair pulling me onto his lap.

Jasper went first, giving Alice a bracelet she'd been eying for awhile. She's been hoping for an engagement ring too, but Jasper confided in me once, that he's going to pop the question when she least expects it.

You can tell a lot of thought went into what he chose for everyone. Each person getting something that was chosen just for them.

Carlisle and Esme gave us, as a group, a trip to Mexico whenever we can arrange it. They had planned for the four of us, but it was easily changed to include Emmett and Rose. Everyone was talking excitedly after that, and it took a few minutes to calm every one down enough to continue.

Alice, of course, gave everyone something fashionable. I sometimes thought she was trying to beautify the world one person at a time.

We all laughed off Rose's apology, when they passed out their gifts. Everything was bought from the airport gift shop; there was a wide selection of touristy baubles. "We didn't know the flight was cancelled until we got there. By the time we figured out we were coming over here, all the stores were already closed."

When my time came, I was nervous, not knowing what was in each package. I should have known better than to doubt Alice, everything was what I probably would have picked out if I would have gotten my head out of my ass sooner.

She hadn't picked out anything for Edward, but I had asked her permission before coming up with a solution of my own.

I had saved him for last, he stared at me as I handed him the small box I had gotten from his mother. He opened it pulling out a single key.

"Merry Christmas Edward. It's a key to my apartment, so you can come over whenever you want. You've changed me, and it only took twelve little days. If you would have told me two weeks ago that I would love Christmas again, I would have told you that you were full of shit."

He opened his mouth to interrupt me, but I held up my hand, silently asking him to let me finish. I could feel tears slipping down my cheeks, but did nothing to stop them.

"I lied… the other day when I said I thought I might be falling for you? I lied. I've already fallen, so hard in such a short time. It may not be rational, but I love you Edward."

He wrapped his arms around me, bringing his hands up to wipe the moisture from my eyes. "Oh Bella, I love you too. I have from almost the beginning, but I didn't want to scare you away."

I wanted him to realize how profoundly he had affected my life. "I spent so long mourning my parent's death that I wasn't really living. You've brought me back to life."

"You just needed time to see it. Besides, we're your family now." He gestured towards the others across the room. They had all moved away to give us some privacy.

Emmett yelled from across the room, "Are we done with this mushy stuff yet? I'm starving!"

Our eyes locked, a small shiver running through me at the look in his eyes, before he spoke, breaking the spell. "Bella, families are like fudge. Mostly sweet with a few nuts… Emmett's our nut."

I cast my gaze around the room, studying each member of my new family. True, we might be a little unconventional, but I would take them. Even if they were a little nuts.


End file.
